


Felidae - Or the Art of Pussy Whipping

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Traits, M/M, Schmoop, Self-Lubrication, bottom!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff spoils his pet rotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felidae - Or the Art of Pussy Whipping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for my cat!Jensen-lover in arms, the wonderful [**alezig**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alezig), who made me notice how awesome feline!Jensen is in the first place.
> 
> The amazing [](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/)**kjanddean** has drawn a wonderful pic for this fic, it is NSFW though, so proceed with caution when you click the link and don't forget to leave her some love on her journal!

 

Jeff gets home to Jensen lounging on the broad window sill.

His felida is lying on his back, one leg dangling down. His eyes are closed and he has his head turned towards the light, enjoying the first rays of the spring sun.

Jeff thinks he's gonna go outside with him tomorrow, maybe laze around on the porch swing a while. For now he goes over to his pet and slowly strokes through his hair. Jensen starts to purr, but doesn't open his eyes.

Jeff chuckles. “Lazy bastard.”

He draws his hand back and Jensen’s eyes open to thin slits, glinting at Jeff in a decidedly displeased fashion.

That's the problem with felidae. They're extremely strong-willed, egoistical and quite demanding. That's why most people prefer the much easier to handle canes. They're not only a lot more amiable and good-natured, they're also much easier to train.

But then Jensen sensually rolls himself off his perch and walks into the kitchen, looking at Jeff from under his long lashes, and Jeff knows why he bought a felida. Well, why he bought Jensen really.

He'd gone into the pet store, fully intent on getting himself a canis, but then he'd seen _him_.

Jensen had sat in his cage, looking at the world around him disdainfully and daintily licking his leg, his tail a graceful curve around his body.

The tufts on his ears had twitched adorably and when a little kid had come too close and tried to grab his tail, he had hissed and lashed out with his claws. The shopkeeper had apologized profusely to the parents of the crying child and given them a hefty discount on their canis, but Jensen had just looked smug.

Jeff had slowly gone over and seen the little red 'x' on Jensen's sign, identifying him as suitable for adult entertainment.

The felida had watched him sharply, big, mesmerizing green eyes fixed on Jeff and when he'd crouched down and pressed his hand against the bars, Jensen had slowly leaned in to sniff at his fingers.

Whatever he had smelled, he must have liked it because he'd leaned in and pressed his head into Jeff's hand.

Jeff had scratched him behind the ear and Jensen had started to purr. Jeff's decision had been made at that moment.

When he'd looked at Jensen closer, seen his lithe, but strong body, the soft blond hairs covering his belly and groin, his balls small and drawn up tight to his body and his dick hidden beneath a sheath, he had wondered why he had ever wanted a canis.

Then the shopkeeper had appeared, completely stunned and very excited, because apparently Jensen never reacted like that.

Jeff knew a good opportunity when he saw it and he used the manager’s desperation to sell the prickly pet.

Jeff had done some research earlier, and even though he'd mostly looked into canes, he knew that the $ 5,000 he paid for Jensen was a bargain, especially considering his line of breeding and his beauty.

He was a perfect felida, the triumph of science over nature. The attempt to blend human and animal together had truly excelled here.

Jensen moved with the grace of a cat, no matter if he crawled or walked – which was a rareness in itself, most felidae never gained the mental capability for the concept of walking on two legs – he had the intelligence of a human and Jeff was sure that Jensen could understand every word he said, even though his kitty pretended he couldn't if it was more convenient for him.

And Jeff wanted to be firm with his felida, train him right, but Jensen rarely listened. But he also couldn't punish him, because then at night, he often is woken up by a scratchy tongue licking his balls and a hot mouth swallowing him down, mindful of sharp teeth.

Jensen might be strong-willed, but he also seems to love him, and Jeff can't take the risk of losing that.

So he lets Jensen scratch up the wallpaper, because he doesn't like the scratching post and he lets him listen to the rock music station on the radio, even though Jeff much prefers Mozart and Beethoven.

What can he say? He is truly pussy whipped.

 

In the kitchen, Jensen perches on his favorite chair.

Jeff has felidae kibble, only the best of the line, but really, the stuff smells disgusting and the steak he's cooking is way too big for him anyway. Besides, the way Jensen licks the juices of his fingers is a damn pretty sight.

So Jeff eats his steak on the couch, Jensen half lying on his lap and literally eating out of Jeff's hand. He just opens his perfectly plush lips and Jeff cuts a piece off the steak and gives it to Jensen. Sometimes he lets it drop into his open mouth, but sometimes he makes Jensen work for it a bit, turning his head around and taking the meat from Jeff's fingers. If he does it too often though, Jensen stops being careful and occasionally sharp teeth will nip Jeff's fingers.

After they're done, Jeff puts the plate away and Jensen eyes the erection in his pants.

“See something you like, kitty?”

And Jeff swears that Jensen looks smug when he pushes himself across Jeff's leg, rubbing his body over Jeff's hard dick.

Jeff grabs Jensen's tail and lets it slowly glide through his hands. Jensen closes his eyes for a moment, before he sinks to the floor between Jeff's legs and starts nuzzling his crotch.

Jeff really appreciates Jensen's fascination with his cock. He still remembers the first time when Jensen had come face to face with it, and had so carefully, but undeniably curious, licked and nibbled on Jeff's dick until he came all over his felida's face.

Jensen's surprised expression had been priceless and Jeff had laughed until Jensen’s pink tongue had darted out to lick the come from his face and Jeff had been aroused again so fast, he'd taken Jensen on the living room carpet right then and there, fucking him so hard, Jensen had yowled so loud the neighbors had complained.

His kitty definitely likes it rough.

Now though, Jensen is in one of his lazy, post-food moods. Jeff can tell by the way his tail curls around his body and by the small movements of his head.

So Jeff opens his pants, pulls his dick out and prepares for an indeterminable time of slow, delicious torture, while Jensen licks and nips at his dick ever so softly, not enough to push Jeff over the edge, but enough to keep him aroused.

Sure, Jeff could just take Jensen, but if Jensen truly wants this to go a certain way he runs the serious risk of getting claw scratches across his arm or chest. It wouldn't be the first time Jeff had wanted something and Jensen hadn't been in the mood and had made it undeniably clear that Jeff better keep his hands to himself.

For a while there, Jeff had despaired, because that was not the way it was supposed to work between a pet and its master, but he hadn't wanted to resort to the usual unpleasant training methods.

He had stumbled over the best way to handle his kitty after a week though, when he'd realized that his curiosity might not kill Jensen per se, but his felida could not stand it when something was going on he didn't understand, or – even worse – he wasn't the full focus of Jeff's attention.

Jeff suppresses a grin when he reaches for the remote control and turns on the TV. Jensen looks up from where he's licking Jeff's balls and Jeff gives him an absent smile and pats his head.

“Good kitty,” he says, but his eyes are already back on the TV.

He's not really interested in the ball game going on, but Jensen doesn't know that. For a while nothing happens and Jeff imagines that Jensen is staring at him intently, trying to figure out what's going on. Then Jensen goes back to peppering Jeff’s dick with small kitten licks and Jeff is on the verge of going crazy, his dick throbbing almost painfully already, but this game requires patience. Thank fuck he has become really good at it.

So when the Red Sox end the fourth inning because their third hitter strikes out, Jeff swears loudly at the screen, cursing Pedroia, Napoli and overpaid athletes in general.

It does the trick. Without any kind of warning Jensen swallows him down to the root. The day Jeff discovered his pet doesn't have a gag reflex had been a happy one.

He lets his hips snap up in reflex – Jensen can take it – and threads a hand through his kitty's soft hair.

“Hey you. Did you get bored down there?”

Jensen's green eyes glare at him and his felida just sucks harder. Jeff lets his head fall back against the couch and doesn’t even try to hide his low moan.

“Shit, that's good, such a good kitty.”

He knows Jensen is preening under the praise, and he can feel it in the way Jensen sucks harder, rubbing his scratchy tongue carefully against the underside of Jeff's dick, the pain blending nicely with the pleasure.

But as nice as Jensen going down on him is, Jeff's in the mood for more. He just needs to convince his kitty now.

He reaches down and scratches Jensen below the ear in that slow, sensual way and Jensen starts purring around his dick, sending vibrations up and through his whole body. The sensation is amazing, so much stronger than any human could ever attempt, and Jeff's level of arousal shoots through the roof.

“Jesus fuck! Get up here, right now!”

Jensen slides off his dick and gives Jeff an expectant look, the one that says 'you have to ask nicely' and Jeff huffs out an annoyed breath.

He leans down and grabs Jensen around the waist with one arm, his foot in the other and lifts him up on the couch.

Jensen gives an indignant meow – he usually doesn't like getting manhandled – but this time Jeff is being a bit firmer. Besides, fucking a bitchy Jensen into submission is very high up on Jeff's list of awesome sexual practices.

He's not always successful, so it's a bit of a gamble, but when he positions himself behind Jensen, one leg on the couch, one foot on the floor, and reaches between Jensen's legs to find his kitty wet and open, he's not too worried.

Jeff has no idea how the geneticists came up with this particular feature, but the fact that felidae can get wet when they're aroused, no matter if male or female, is probably one of the greatest inventions since the automated coffee machine.

Jensen's slick is better than any lube could ever be and Jeff slowly drags his fingers through Jensen's crack. His kitty gives an appreciative meow and pushes back, tail raised high to give Jeff access.

So Jensen wants to get worshiped a bit before he gives it up? Jeff has zero problems with that.

He sinks two fingers into Jensen's tight heat, feeling the ring of muscles giving way for him, almost sucking him in and Jensen's tail twitches.

Jeff grabs the tail with the other hand to stroke it slowly to keep it out of the way, and then he leans forward and licks over Jensen's hole.

The felida yowls, drowning out Jeff's moan. Jensen just tastes fucking delicious, a rich, deep taste, with a hint of sweetness to it.

The soft hairs, almost like the fuzz on a peach covering Jensen’s ass, tickle his nose and face. Jeff drags his beard against the grain over Jensen's ass, knowing he likes it. Sure enough, Jensen starts pushing back more, making little demanding noises.

Jeff gives in, diving in deeper, licking into Jensen's hole, and pushing his tongue inside like he's fucking him.

It's not enough for Jensen and Jeff kinda wants to see how long it's going to be before his kitty snaps and begs for Jeff’s cock.

Just because he can’t use words doesn't mean Jensen can't communicate exactly what he wants.

For now, he seems to be enjoying the attention though, rhythmically pushing back against Jeff’s face and making pretty, slightly breathless noises.

Jeff carefully reaches around and strokes Jensen sheath. He can feel his kitty's dick already swollen underneath it and it only takes two strokes of his hand to make it push out and then Jeff touches the tip of Jensen’s small kitten dick – thanks to the geneticists without barbs though – and Jensen yowls again, louder this time and when Jeff looks up, Jensen eyes are glinting at him over his shoulder and Jensen's tail flicks him against the side of his face, saying in no uncertain terms he wants to get fucked now.

And Jeff is really fucking happy to oblige.

He pushes himself up and grips Jensen around the hips to steady him. He doesn't even need the help of his hand, Jensen is so wet and open, so _eager_ , he can just slide inside.

“Oh fuck.”

He knows how it's gonna feel, knows how perfect Jensen is around him, all silky smooth heat, and slick pressure, but it still takes his breath away every goddamn time.

He can't pause to smell the roses though, because Jensen is pushing back demandingly, hitting Jeff with his tail again, using it to spur him on like a tardy servant.

Jeff gives Jensen ass a light slap and says, “Behave.”

It's totally worth the indignant look he gets, because at the same time Jensen's ears twitch and more slick leaks from his hole. Oh yeah, Jeff’s kitty definitely likes it rough.

Jeff grins at Jensen and then he slowly, so very slowly pulls out, watches Jensen squint his eyes, lips parting, preparing to hiss at him and then Jeff snaps his hips forward as hard as he can, and Jensen's mouth falls slack open instead and what comes out is an almost human moan.

“That's it kitty, lemme hear you.”

Jeff doesn't give a rat's ass what his neighbors are gonna say, right now he just want to make Jensen scream.

With the hard, punishing rhythm he's setting it doesn't take long. Jensen starts caterwauling like a cat in heat, writhing on Jeff’s dick, trying desperately to get even more.

Then there's the sound of ripping fabric, but Jeff doesn't care, because the couch has long passed its best days, a few more scratches won't hurt. And with the way Jensen has clawed himself into the cushions, Jeff can pound into him even harder. The felida firmly locked in place under him and the sensation of his hips and balls slapping harshly against Jensen’s soft fur, is the best feeling in the world.

He scoots in a bit closer, presses Jensen down lower and his kitty arches his back, forming a perfect bow and when Jeff pushes in again, it's the perfect angle and Jensen finally screams.

The sound is music in Jeff’s ears, proof that he can give his kitty everything he wants and he doubles his efforts, snapping his hips faster and harder, wanting Jensen to get there, wanting to see his kitty writhing and fucked out on his cock.

Jensen's arms give out under him, but he keeps his rump up and his kitty keeps letting out a stream of noises, moans and yowls, rubbing his body all over the couch and dragging his claws deeper and deeper through the cushions.

Jeff grips him tighter, his own short fingernails digging into Jensen's soft skin and that's it, Jensen throws his head back and his back almost bows into a semicircle, every tendon and muscle locking tight. He clenches and spasms around Jeff's dick when his climax shakes his body.

Seeing his kitty fall apart like that, completly caught up in his pleasure, it's fucking beautiful. and suddenly his orgasm is there, hot and burning, surging through his body and he can't stop fucking Jensen through both their aftershocks, because it's not enough, this feeling is just never enough.

When he finally stills, Jensen is a loose-limbed heap of soft golden-brown fur and smooth pale skin below him, only the low purring proof he's still awake.

Jeff leans back against the arm of the couch and with a few well practiced moves he has Jensen lying in his lap, head on his chest and the vibrations of his satisfied purring are softly buzzing through Jeff's body.

He threads his fingers through Jensen's hair and scratches him softly behind his ears, occasionally grazing the fluffy tufts on top of his ears and he's rewarded with Jensen cuddling in tighter, slotting himself so perfectly between Jeff's legs, that there's no space left between them.

Jeff thinks Jensen dozes off at some point while he's petting him. He's sure he did when he's startled by a nip of sharp teeth to his right nipple and looks down to find Jensen glaring pointedly at Jeff's lax hand resting on his stomach, clearly upset that Jeff dared to stop caressing his fur.

“Sorry about that, kitten.” Jeff chuckles a bit, when Jensen's eyes close as soon as Jeff's hand is back in his hair. His kitty is such a cuddle slut. It's a good thing Jeff quite enjoys these lazy times with Jensen just as much as his kitty does.

And even though he doesn't really want to interrupt their cuddling session, he thinks that this is the perfect time.

He gets up – under another displeased look from Jensen, his pet really does not appreciate the pause in cuddling or losing his pillow – and goes in search for the package he bought today.

Jensen purrs at him when he sits back down on the couch and pushes his head against Jeff's hand.

“Yeah, yeah, you'll get your cuddles. There's just something I wanna do first. What I should have done a long time ago.”

He reaches around Jensen's neck and carefully opens and pulls off his black leather collar. He'd bought the best the pet store had in stock, but it wasn’t the best money could buy by a long shot. Of course, he doesn't need something covered in diamonds, but still. Jensen deserves something prettier.

When the collar comes off, Jensen freezes. Slowly, he raises a hand and touches his bare neck in a gesture so human, Jeff almost expects him to speak.

But then Jensen’s eyes fly open, he gives a surprised meow and then scrambles up and into Jeff's lap.

He almost buries Jeff under him, trying to fit his whole body between Jeff's legs and his chin.

“Whoa, hey Jen, what-”

Jeff breaks off, because Jensen is staring at him with giant, pleading eyes and his whole body is shaking. He's letting out the most pitiful little noises and his claws are digging into Jeff's arms.

He isn't sure why, but he's certain that Jensen is suddenly scared shitless. So he gathers his kitty in tight and strokes soothingly over his back.

“Hey, what's up sweety, huh? There's nothing you need to be afraid of here, okay?”

Jensen just mewls lowly and presses in closer.

Jeff is scrambling, he has no idea what's going on, Jensen is never scared – not even of thunderstorms and strangers and fireworks – until his eyes fall onto the discarded collar.

He knows that some owners abandon their pets, but does Jensen?

He rubs the side of Jensen’s neck, right below his ear and then slowly tilts his head up.

“Hey, Jen, relax. You don't need to be afraid kitty, I'll never abandon you, okay? How did you even get such an idea in your head, hmm?”

Jensen blinks at him a couple of times, before his eyes flick over to the TV and then back to Jeff.

Jeff knows that Jensen knows how the remote works and that he sometimes turns on the TV in the middle of the night. It would be just his luck that Jensen stumbles across a documentary about the dark side of the pet business and understands enough to get scared when Jeff takes his collar off.

“You're such a stupid little thing sometimes,” he says and kisses Jensen on the nose. “I'll never let you go, never. You're my kitty, and I adore you.”

Jensen is still hesitant, eyes flicking down, trying to look at his bare neck. Jeff sighs and reaches for the package. Only one way to assure his pet then.

He holds the package out to Jensen who eyes it carefully, before dragging a claw through the wrapping paper.

Jensen knows presents, he gets them every year for Christmas and for the anniversary when Jeff bought him, and usually he has fun ripping them apart, pushing them away and chasing them through the living room until he can get at what's inside.

Now though, he's almost careful, and he eyes the uncovered black box warily.

Jeff opens the lid and Jensen's eyes go wide. He leans forward and sniffs at the content, before his head snaps back and he stares at Jeff in what he thinks is wonder.

He can't help the smile that spreads over his face, his kitty is just too adorable.

The dark green collar fits beautifully around Jensen's neck, just like Jeff knew it would. The collar is exquisite on the felida's creamy skin, a dark contrast, but not as harsh as the black, echoing the color of Jensen's eyes, and complimenting his golden spots and dark golden fur perfectly.

“You're so beautiful.”

Jensen suddenly jumps down from his lap and runs on all fours into the direction of Jeff's bedroom. There's a big mirror in there and Jeff isn't surprised to see Jensen sitting in front of it, inspecting how the new collar looks on him. His kitty is rather vain.

Jeff steps behind him and ruffles his hair. “You like it?”

In answer, Jensen leans against Jeff's leg and purrs.

 

When Jeff goes to bed that night, he doesn’t say anything when Jensen crawls in with him.

Of course Jensen has a cat bed, but he never sleeps in there. Jeff just never managed to throw him out, doesn't have the heart for it, if he's honest with himself, and when Jensen curls himself around his body and purrs softly into his ear, he can't really find fault with that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
click [here](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/6837.html) for full image (NSFW!) of **kjanddean** 's  
spectacular porn


End file.
